legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Fleet
The Hydian Defence Fleet commonly known as the Grey Fleet was a Rebel Alliance Fleet that was established for activities throughout various sectors from Corellia and out, towards the Outer Rim and wild Space. Initially it was drawn up simply as a secondary Defence Fleet for the Rebel Headquarters on Arbra however when news began to spread that worlds near Arbra had begun to rise up against their Imperial Governors following the death of Emperor Palpatine, the fleet was redrawn as a response task force. The Fleet was handed to Taei Wynonyms who was then given Admiralship and tasked with gathering his own senior personnel for it. Having been in contact for months with various experienced former officers such as Wiltrain Kitani and Jaster Stary, Wynonyms decided on predominantly elder more experienced officers for the roles within the fleet, leading it to be nick-named the Grey Fleet. History In the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Endor, Rebel Alliance Supreme Commander, Admiral Ackbar began preparing how he would deploy the fleet in chasing Imperial positions spread throughout the mid and outer rims following news that there had been several uprisings following news that the Emperor had died. Still seeing that the Alliance could not mount an offensive on Coruscant any time soon until the Imperials were strategically weakened further, he aimed to set up smaller fleets to engage Imperial Defences that had now become vulnerable. Having initially earmarked a Defence Fleet for Arbra that would be modelled around a Mon Cal Cruiser, the capture of the ISD Accuser gave a unique opportunity. Deciding to make the Accuser a focal point of the Rebel Fleet, Ackbar decided to make some changes to his earliest vision of a defense fleet. After conversing with Admiral Hiram Drayson and Generals Jan Dodonna and Crix Madine, he opted to hand the new fleet to former CorSec-Admiral Taei Wynonyms. Having decided which ships were to be placed with the flotilla, Wynonyms was then tasked with putting together his fleet command along with deciding upon two squadrons and a special operations unit. Having held various converses with Wiltrain Kitani following the elder man's defection from the Empire, Wynonyms decided to call upon Kitani's knowledge of the Corellian Fleet System as well as his understanding of fleet counter-assaults. Deciding to also add Jaster Stary as head of the Infantry units assigned to the fleet, the command of the flotilla eerily mimicked that of their son's work within Special Operations. Impressed with many personnel throughout the struggles of the war, Taei would also personally approach various Rebels with regards to taking a position within the Fleet Command. Such officers as Glephon who had served on Home One near the end of 6 ABY, Nik Sant, Tigran Jamiro, Cal Alder and Lieutenant Greeve who all proved their worth in the battle of Endor. Initially he had asked if it was possible for Stargazer's Commandos to serve within his fleet, however Ackbar would later inform Wynonyms that Mon Cal and General Madine had different designs for the commando unit that proved instrumental on Endor. Instead with Madine's blessing Wynonyms began putting together his own force, calling on friend Colm Dofine who had served in CorSec with Taei years before. Approaching Royal Alderaanian Tian Rannos about the prospect of leading the Commando Unit, the Alderaan-born Soldier accepted, and so he along with Wynonyms and Dofine began putting together their Spec-Ops Unit. Lastly two squadrons were formed. The first far more experienced and lead by Jake Farrell with the second squadron more of a training squadron lead by respected pilot Ace Azzameen. The squadrons would be overseen by known disciplinarian Kris 'Mav' Blare. Once the crews were decided, the fleet would leave Endor to travel to hidden Rebel Shipyards, where the Accuser now renamed Emancipator would undergo repairs and refitting. This process would take a month, allowing the crew to ready themselves for the tasks ahead. Role The fleet was formed to be on hand in a defensive position of Arbra. When the Arbran Defensive Fleet was formed, the Hydian Defense Fleet was also given new measures, as such it is now a rapid response fleet that will engage small Imperial Fleets from Corellia and away from the Core, as well as be on hand to launch land attacks on destabilised Imperial Positions in that area. Lastly it will act as a rendezvous point for those units that are operating in nearby sectors. Filled with experienced officers such as Wiltrain Kitani that have served on both sides of the war, the fleet has a mixture of nine capital ships and includes two full squadrons using both A-Wings, X-Wings among others, an experienced Spec-Ops Commando Unit lead by Commander Tian Rannos and an Infantry that holds well over thirteen thousand troops overseen by Colonel Jaster Stary. Fleet Command • Admiral - Taei Wynonyms - Navy - Emancipator • Commodore - Wiltrain Kitani - Navy - Nessus • Colonel - Jaster Stary - Army - Emancipator • Major - Colm Dofine - Spec Ops - Whyren’s Nest • Wing Commander - Kris 'Mav' Blare - Starfighter Command - Emancipator • Commander - Glephon - Navy - Cerberus • Commander - Tian Rannos - Rannos' Commandos - Emancipator • Captain - Nik Sant - Army - Sentry • Lieutenant Commander - Tigran Jamiro - Logistics - Whyren’s Nest • Lieutenant Commander - Cal Alder - Army - Emancipator • Lieutenant - Ghe Wiltriss - Navy - Tantive V • Lieutenant - Greeve - Army - Sentry • Squadron Leader - Jake Farrell - Whyren Squadron - Whyren's Nest • Squadron Leader - Ace Azzameen - Deviant Squadron - Emancipator Key Ships of the Fleet The most recognizable symbol of the Whyren Fleet was the Imperial-Class II Star Destroyer, Emancipator. Along with this, the fleet included the frigates Nessus and Whyren's Nest, the corvette Tantive V, the Corellian gunships Vanquish and Cerberus, the carrack cruiser Sprite, the frigate Sentry and the medium transport Alderaan. The squadrons would also utilise the X-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing and the new BN-1 Nub-Wing Interceptor. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations